Fue hace 20 años ¿Recuerdas?
by Agatha Hradek
Summary: Muchos años les unen y les separan...el tiempo cambia muchas cosas y con otras no puede hacer nada...dicen que la vida es como un tren y en cada estación suben personas, unas se quedan contigo hasta el final y otras te acompañan un corto espacio nada más... unos entran y otros salen...¿Qué sucede con el corazón y los sentimientos? (Universo alternativo)
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! Yo acá con una nueva historia; sí, actualizaré pronto las demás pero vengo a dejar esta que creo será un poquitín más extensa que las otras...o dependerá de la inspiración diaria... parece que últimamente escribo a diario y solo espero no hacerme líos con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza. En fin, las historias locas son mi creación, y los personajes de Yoshiki Nakamura, hasta que me venda los derechos de autor o me conquiste yo a Ren jajaja

* * *

 **FUE HACE 20 AÑOS ¿RECUERDAS?**

Mi nombre es Kyoko, probablemente no me conozcas pero ¿Quieres escuchar mi historia? No es una emocionante con fantasmas y dragones, no tiene magia ni nada extraordinario y sin embargo, creo que merece la pena que alguien la conozca. La historia de un amor a través del tiempo

Quizá has escuchado decir muchas veces 'se juraron amor eterno' o 'estaré contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe' o un 'te amo hasta mi último aliento' o muchas más por las que juran y prometen que el amor no lo borra el tiempo ni nada; y que en la mayor parte de veces, muy pronto se acaba demostrando ser efímero y posiblemente ni siquiera era amor. Pero mi historia no se trata de eso y sin embargo te puede mostrar que hay amor al que nada lo hace desaparecer y sí, a mí nadie me dijo esas frases y palabras que a muchas les juran y tal vez no parezca romance para el mundo porque no está lleno de crema, chocolate, caramelo y cosas empalagosas pero ha sobrevivido a través de muchos años.

No te narraré desde mi nacimiento, aunque algo cerca…iniciaré en la época que tenía cuatro años que es desde donde tengo recuerdos vívidos. Y desde cuando empecé a escuchar y entender un poco sobre relacionarse con el sexo contrario y apareció el primer candidato para mí.

Yo jugaba siempre con mi hermano mayor, nos llevábamos bien aunque siempre ha sido bastante odioso, pero era mi mejor amigo supongo y entonces conocimos a ese niño, de quien no diré ahora su nombre pero era con quien jugábamos también, hicimos muchas travesuras juntos y nos divertimos bastante hasta que apareció alguien más queriendo emparejarnos…yo entonces no lo entendí y se lo conté a mi madre ganándome una reprimenda de paso.

Y si te narro mi historia, para entenderla debes conocer un poco a mi familia. Soy adoptada así que nunca he sido parte verdadera de la familia, nunca he estado a gusto con ellos y mi hermano mayor Sho se ha encargado de echármelo en cara en sus malos ratos, al igual que mis padres; por lo que no ha habido mucha confianza a lo largo de los años y esa vez fue una de las pocas confidencias que hice a mi madre porque no entendía y era bastante ingenua; idiota como me decía mi hermano mayor.

Al poco tiempo nos mudamos, nuevo hogar, nuevos vecinos, nueva escuela… nuevos compañeros de clases y de juegos y de burlas además, porque gracias a la inmadurez de Sho, me he ganado muchos enemigos involuntariamente a lo largo de mi vida. En esos días conocí a un niño… no recuerdo ya su nombre (no aparecerá de nuevo) pero creí que me gustaba ... fue ahí cuando uno de mis nuevos compañeros llamado Kuon y a quien nunca me había acercado demasiado sino solo para reírme con todos cuando él y su primo Yashiro hacían comedia y travesuras; ahí a mis cinco años, lo vi acercarse y lo escuché decirme torpemente:

-Cuando seamos grandes, te casarás conmigo

...

* * *

Qué decir? si tienen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea; pueden dejarlo en un review...se los agradeceré muchísimo...y como siempre gracias gracias a todas las que me han añadido a sus autores favoritos, a sus historias favoritas, a quienes añaden a alertas mis historias y a quienes dejan un review...también a quienes dejan reviews ghost aunque esos no los puedo responder ...y a quienes leen y no comentan, espero que un día lo hagan ;) sin más, me despido por hoy

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Estoy tratando de actualizar mientras tengo completo algún capítulo de alguno de estos fics... todavía no he publicado uno nuevo porque estoy hecha un lío para editarlos y revisarlos de nuevo...si se van algunos errores tipográficos me perdonan de verdad, creo que necesito cambiar teclado... pero creo que es legible y comprensible la historia... o al menos, eso espero. Por ahora, pasen a leer

Como siempre lo digo, los personajes son de Nakamura, no míos.

* * *

Capítulo 2

 _-Cuando seamos grandes, te casarás conmigo_

Quizá ese es el último recuerdo vívido que tengo del Kuon de esa época; sé que pasó mucho más y convivimos como compañeros de estudio el resto del año pero no lo consigo recordar a excepción de que pasaban más de la mitad del tiempo haciendo escándalo y bromas con Yashiro… eran los comediantes del grupo y muy populares; totalmente opuestos a lo que yo era… todo lo demás lo olvidé y conozco las razones por las que sucedió.

Estaba molesta… muy molesta, enojada, furiosa y con todos los sentimientos negativos hacia él; es que me parecía algo ridículo que el chico a quien yo quisiera nunca me miró y Kuon a quien sentía que no quería me dijera tales cosas; también me enfurecía que me lo dijera como si yo fuera de su propiedad, como si estaba obligada a hacerlo y me decía a mí misma: 'pudo ser más amable' pero ahora viendo en retrospectiva me digo que es incluso admirable que un niño de siete años esté pensando en una vida futura contigo a su lado y que te lo proponga sin más; creo que tampoco él tenía idea de cómo hacer o decir las cosas así que simplemente lo hizo con la sinceridad de un niño, sin ambages ni rodeos pero con seguridad.

El tiempo y el destino son caprichosos; siempre creemos que las cosas están para ser eternas o destinadas a permanecer en el mismo lugar a nuestro lado y nunca apreciamos verdaderamente lo que tenemos, o lo que disfrutamos hasta que desaparece y entonces echamos en falta las oportunidades, personas, o sueños perdidos; en algunas ocasiones hay una segunda oportunidad, en otras no; y por ello casi todos tenemos algo de lo que nos arrepentimos o que añoramos en vano porque ya no volverá.

Kuon se fue al siguiente año, su familia se lo llevó lejos… a América, el lugar adonde pertenecía su madre y por lógica, él también. Yashiro también se fue con él, juntos volaron a hacer comedia en otros lugares, con otros oyentes y en otro idioma. Supe que tendrían éxito, siempre fueron del tipo que sin importar las circunstancias, afrontan al mundo con una sonrisa y buen ánimo; no miento si digo que sentí tristeza; quizá no fuera tanto porque les extrañaría sino porque yo quería volar también, siempre lo quise y cada vez que alguien volaba me sentía muy envidiosa.

Así que me quedé sin pretendiente… aunque no me importaba realmente, conseguí nuevos amigos, nuevos compañeros, y nuevas personas que se burlaran de mí también. Siempre un poco de todo, y pronto olvidé a Kuon o al menos creí que lo olvidé; me ocupé en estudiar duramente, en aprender muchas cosas, intenté caerle bien a muchos, cosa que fue misión fallida, y luego, me di cuenta que era feliz sin la opinión del mundo así que viví mi vida enfocada en mis metas, y tal vez por todo mi entorno, me convertí en alguien dura, persistente y quizá bastante fría.

Nunca tuve realmente tiempo para el amor, así que algunas veces sentí que alguien me atraía o yo le atraía, hacía de todo para borrar esos sentimientos míos o ajenos ya que creía firmemente que eran solamente una debilidad innecesaria en mi vida; y eso se volvió un hábito.

Pasaron 20 años y un día escuché una conversación en mi familia, sobre la familia Hizuri, con quienes habían sido conocidos y bastante cercanos anteriormente… la plática era sobre su próxima venida al país, y hablaban de invitarlos a nuestra casa, ya que en su viaje de ida tan repentino no tuvieron oportunidad de despedirse correctamente, y por ello querían encontrarse y reanudar la amistad que estuvo pausada durante 20 años. Seguí comiendo como si no me importara, pero entonces llegó un flash a mi memoria:

 _-Cuando seamos grandes, te casarás conmigo_

Creí que lo había olvidado; y ahora estaba preguntándome como se vería Kuon después de tanto tiempo… Me atraganté con la comida y dije:

-¿Vienen todos?

-Todos – fue la respuesta de mi padre-

* * *

No sé si parecerá un poco carente de acción, pero es necesario conocer un poco sobre sus sentimientos y carácter actual, para lo que se vendrá luego. Por esa razón lo hice corto, para que sea digerible fácilmente. Hay una brecha de 20 años que me he saltado en unas breves líneas; probablemente más adelante aparezca alguna pieza de información sobre lo que pasó en ese tiempo, pero ahora sentí que no era muy necesario...en mi opinión, ustedes son libres de expresar lo que piensan..

Y de nuevo, Gracias a quienes leen y comentan... a veces me digo: 'hoy no actualizo' pero cuando encuentro reviews me digo: 'creo que escribiré un nuevo episodio' en fin, no es chantaje ni extorsión, solo la verdad: sus palabras me motivan.. gracias!

Nos leemos luego!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! por fin terminé el tercer capítulo... esta vez a mí me pareció bien como quedó.. ustedes juzguen luego de leer jajaja como he dicho: no quiero que caiga en cliché... o al menos, no tanto; así que después de mucho me dije que no quedó tan cursi ni tan témpano de hielo... o ustedes dirán... =)

Disclaimer. Los personajes son completamente propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

* * *

Capítulo 3

Ese pequeño recuerdo y esa pequeña respuesta fueron suficientes para desencadenar un alud de imágenes y pensamientos sobre lo que sucedería… ¿nos encontraríamos? ¿Me reconocería? ¿Recordaría lo que sucedió en nuestra infancia? ¿Qué sentiría ahora? ¿Tendría pareja?

Estuve cuestionándome por largo rato, para después llegar a la conclusión que 20 años son demasiado tiempo, y que yo misma no sentía nada por él excepto curiosidad; probablemente Kuon ya tendría su vida hecha con alguien más en ella y ni recordaría lo que sucedió en la infancia. Me vi en el espejo y me dije que mi físico no era el de una chica que atrae la atención y tampoco era como si le robaría el aliento al verme, recordé que soy experta pasando desapercibida, por lo que no habría problemas; al menos la reunión no sería ni en su casa, ni en la nuestra… tenía probabilidades de sobrevivir…

Y pronto el tan temido momento llegó

Me vestí normalmente y con mi actitud indiferente entré aparentando calma aunque deseaba salir corriendo lejos de ese lugar: porque sí… creo que soy bastante cobarde y huidiza en el fondo, o era simplemente que temía lo que sucedería en mí luego de ese encuentro… el tiempo cambia todo a su paso y la memoria muchas veces olvida tantos detalles… verle allí sonriendo despreocupadamente, tan alto y atractivo me hizo darme cuenta que nunca recordé como era físicamente y jamás creí que se convertiría en el hermoso hombre que estaba enfrente mío charlando supuse que con Yashiro quien se hizo muy atractivo también; no quería parecer una idiota así que desvié la mirada, saludé a sus padres con una sonrisa y no tuve valor de acercarme donde él estaba así que aparenté no darle importancia y me senté sola como ha sido siempre mi costumbre de mantenerme lejos de las conversaciones. Pero unos momentos después llegó adonde yo estaba y me dijo:

-Hola! He querido hablarte desde que entraste pero no encontraba valor… ¿Sabías que no dejas ninguna apertura? Es como si intencionalmente activaras un escudo a tu alrededor

-Pero lo hiciste ¿no? Encontraste el valor

-Sí, bueno, no iba a darme por vencido tan fácil… me acerqué esperando que no me mandaras al diablo al verme

-Tan terrorífica parezco?

-JAJAJA terrorífica no, pero sí intimidante… eres hija única?

-No, tengo un hermano mayor

-Ahh yo soy hijo único pero me he criado con Yashiro mi primo, como si fuéramos hermanos -¿En serio? ¿No recordaba nada? Claramente no podía decirle 'lo sé' o algo parecido… estaba pensando que responder cuando el individuo en cuestión hizo su aparición y me libró de seguir quemando cerebro –Yashiro! Ven acá… estaba hablando de ti… ella es ….?

-Kyoko, encantada

-Ah! Hola Kyoko! Encantado de saludarte… -contestó Yashiro galantemente –Kuon estúpido, si piensas presentarme a alguien, primero deberías saber su nombre… Hermosa dama, perdona los modales de este chico; a propósito, tú me pareces muy conocida ¿no nos habíamos visto antes?

-Yashiro, esa manera de ligar ya está pasada de moda… deberías actualizarte un poco… -dijo Kuon fulminándolo con la mirada –Kyoko perdona mi despiste, no suelo ser tan maleducado

-No hay problema Kuon, fue porque estábamos hablando de lo terrorífica que soy –Tenía que vengarme de alguna manera, así que dije eso y Yashiro al oírlo, abrió mucho los ojos y le gritó:

-KUON! De verdad dijiste eso? Eres un idiota completo –y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vi la expresión avergonzada de Kuon… punto para mí –Lo siento Kyoko, no sé qué le suceda… en su defensa diré que no siempre es así… pero sin afán de ligar como diría este individuo, estoy totalmente seguro que yo a ti te he visto antes en alguna parte… ¿no recuerdas haberme visto en algún lugar?

-Sí, yo también les he visto –ambos me miraron sorprendidos – de hecho, fuimos compañeros de clase –al oír esto, parecieron dos estatuas frente a mí –hace veinte años –No esperé ser yo quien lo soltara, pero tampoco fingiría no conocerles, y si parecía que hubieran olvidado parte de sus recuerdos de infancia, yo no lo había hecho… al contrario, mi mente recuerda hasta lo que no debería y tras soltar esas palabras, quería ver si Kuon lograba recordar lo que sucedió en aquellos tiempos…

* * *

gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo para dejar un review... siempre les respondo excepto los guest que no puedo aunque quiera... Paulagato gracias por escribir, no puedo responderte pero siempre siempre leo tus reviews =)

en alguna de mis actualizaciones escribiré la lista completa de quienes me escriben... me hacen muy feliz sus palabras

Gaby puedes enviarme las ideas que quieras para ponerle más romanticismo al fic =) y gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda!

Si alguien más quiere hacerlo, estaré encantada de leer sus sugerencias, opiniones, comentarios en general o lo que quieran decirme =)

Saludos!


End file.
